


let’s make a deal

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [10]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Claudia, Deals, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Post-Season/Series 03, Viren Is Dead, Wordcount: 100-1.000, claunyx, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Claudia never managed to revive her dad. And after weeks in Xadia, she meets a skywing elf that proposes a deal.
Relationships: Claudia/Nyx (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	let’s make a deal

She never managed to revive her dad.

She had actually killed an elf, and used its magic to try to get her father back, but nothing. Claudia had failed, and all the valuable ingredients of the elf were wasted on a spell of dark magic that didn’t even work. All that potential, gone. If she couldn’t have her dad back, she atleast wanted the ingredients.

She never had the chance to get another, not even to steal something like a horn from a fallen soldier on the battlefield. Everyone was looking for her, so she ran. She refused to be imprisoned, especially since no one believed her. Her dad had told her the truth, he,  _ they  _ hadn’t done anything wrong, but Callum and the others refused to listen to reason. But she knew her father knew best and would never lie.

So, she was atleast going to keep his legacy going by becoming a dark mage.

But that was easier said than done, when you were stuck in the middle of Xadia, a continent with murderous elves, the enemy, with not even a horse to get out.

Claudia ended up spending weeks in the wilderness, collecting all magical creatures and plants she could find, to once again build up her supply of ingredients. She thought it went pretty well, and then she met  _ her. _

A skywing elf with blue hair, different colored eyes, and huge black wings. The only elf she had seen up close in weeks, and the only elf that had noticed her. She was sure her days were numbered, after all, everyone knew elves killed humans on sight for fun.

She immediately took up a jar with several of those fluffy round animals, ready to sacrifice them for a chance to fight for her life. But instead of immediately striking Claudia down, the elf just laughed.

“No need to fight me human. I know who you are, and I’m ready to make a deal with you.”

Claudia lowered the jar, but didn’t lower her guard, this could be a trick.

“A what?”

“A deal. You’re archmage Viren’s daughter, correct?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Yes, then I’m at the right person. I often helped your dad, you know. Started five years ago at the age of twelve. Got him parts of exotic magical creatures. Who did you think helped him get his hand on a two headed soul serpent? Or a unicorn horn? That was all me. And even if you didn’t know he had those items, it was still me.”

“What? Why?”

“Because darling, I’m not loyal to anyone really. I certainly ain’t to the Dragon Queen. I’m on whatever side I see has the biggest chance of winning a war, as long as I get a pretty penny out of it. You can call me a rogue if you want. And as I see you, I just know you’re going to be more powerful than your father, and that you’re an ally I really wanna have.”

“And what… would I get in exchange?”

“All the ingredients for your dark magic you desire. Plants, animals, dragon parts, elf horns, anything.” she began, before spreading her wings open, and plucked several of her own feathers, and placed them in Claudia’s free palm. “Take these as your first gift from me, a peace offering. You can do some very impressive magic with these. All I crave in return is a safe spot on your team, when the eventual battle comes.”

“That’s a deal.” Claudia said as she put away the feathers. The elf intrigued her, she was so mysterious and interesting, and  _ dangerous.  _ She had peaked her interest in so many ways. She reached other her hand to shake it. “What’s your name.”

“They call me Nyx, and I feel like this is the start of a great friendship.”


End file.
